PJO Interviews
by MidnightRose24
Summary: Interviews with the cast of PJO because I'm bored. Couples will be included. Yes, that means Thalico. Rated T for some language and anything else that may go on over time.


Me: Welcome to the show!

Nico: This is a talk show?

Me: Not really, but we can always pretend.

Nico: Do you give stuff away like on Oprah?

Me: No. But I do like giving gifts.

Nico: That's cool.

Me: It is. So, let's begin shall we? We shall.

Nico: Alright, hit me with your best shot.

Me: What's your favorite scent?

Nico: The rain.

Me: I feel like there's another one that you're not telling me.

Nico: …Thalia's shampoo.

Me: Aww. How cute. You're lover's shampoo.

Nico: …This is why I didn't want to answer.

Me: Silencio! Next question! Do you like Glee?

Nico: No! Glee is horrible. I can't even watch a full episode. I can only survive through about ten minutes.

Me: Me too! High five!

Nico: *High-five's Alie* Woo!

Me: Okay, next question. When was the last time you cried?

Nico: Um…I have no idea. I'm not a crier.

Me: Hm…I could tell.

Nico: Then why'd you ask?

Me: Because I thought it might have been worth a shot. What's the last book that you read?

Nico: Runner. I can't remember the author.

Me: What's Runner?

Nico: It's a book about some kid that gets caught up in drug deals and a terrorist attack and stuff. It's actually pretty good.

Me: Ah, I see. I'll have to read it.

Nico: The ending's pretty sad.

Me: Oh. Well, I'll still read it. Next question! Who was the last person to text you?

Nico: Percy.

Me: What did the message say?

Nico: "What'd you do with my wallet?"

Me: Hahaha! What did you do with it?

Nico: I hid it. Because I can.

Me: Very nice. What was the last TV show you watched?

Nico: I watched The Soup.

Me: I love The Soup!

Nico: Joel McHale is hilarious!

Me: Yes! Okay, let's get to the good questions now. When was the last time you kissed Thalia?

Nico: What? Who told you kissed her at all?

Me: I just know, okay?

Nico: …I didn't kiss her. I'm single. And loving it. And I'm not dating anyone…Did I mention that I'm single?

Me: You're trying too hard and you're making it sound like you're hitting on me. So just stop.

Nico: …I'm single.

Me: So? You still could have kissed her.

Nico: …Well…I didn't so there.

Me: You kissed her today, didn't you?

Nico: …Yes.

Me: HA! I knew it! Okay, Mr. Liar, who was your first kiss?

Nico: This chick named Kim. Not good times. Not good times at all.

Me: Well…how sad…I guess.

Nico: It is sad…I want a cookie.

Me: What? No. You don't get to start new conversations or ask question-

Nico: I didn't ask a question!

Me: Be quiet! I'm the interviewer here! So there!

Nico: Well, fine then! You wrote "Death" on your hand and it's all smudged so it looks stupid!

Me: I didn't just write "Death"! I wrote "Life" and "Love" as well.

Nico: Which is kind of contradictory when you think about it.

Me: Whatever.

Nico: You also drew a crappy heart on the underside of your wrist. Emphasis on the crappy!

Me: Hush or I'll tell the story about your talk with Thalia on your birthday last year.

Nico: …I'll be quiet now…and I'm sorry…as long as you don't tell the story.

Me: Thank you! Now, would you like to tell the viewers-

Nico: The viewers of your "show"?

Me: Yes, those viewers.

Nico: Okay. What do I tell them?

Me: Well, let me finish!

Nico: Sorry!

Me: That's okay. Now, would you like to tell them when your birthday is?

Nico: Halloween! Just kidding. It's December 20th. Two days older than Thalia!

Me: Technically you're a creepy old man and you're over sixty years older than her, but hey, whatever makes you sleep at night.

Nico: …Well, fine then.

Me: How old are you going to be?

Nico: Seventeen, bitches!

Me: Not really though. You'll be almost 90.

Nico: …How about we don't mention that? That sounds like a good idea.

Me: Fine. Next question! What are you wearing?

Nico: A black Linkin Park shirt, black socks, black Converse, skull ring, black skinny jeans…why is my outfit like yours minus the ring?

Me: Because I'm clearly a daughter of Hades.

Nico: What? You're my second sister and I didn't even know it?

Me: There are more of us. BlackAmethyst123, Skylar. Daughter of Hades, and I'm pretty sure that there are a couple more, but those are the two that I talk to the most.

Nico: HI NEW SISTERS OF MINE!

Me: Nico, they can't see you. Stop waving.

Nico: DON'T CRUSH MY DREAMS!

Me: STOP YELLING OR I'LL GET THALIA IN HERE TO SHOCK YOU!

Nico: Fine! Gods! Next question!

Me: That's my line! Next question! Do you want a haircut?

Nico: NO! DON'T TOUCH MY HAIR!

Me: What is it with guys and their hair?

Nico: You know what I do want?

Me: What have I told you about asking questions?

Nico: I want a freaking cookie!

Me: I have Christmas ones downstairs, but you can't get one until we're don-

*Two minutes later*

Nico: NOMNOMNOM!

Me: …You better have gotten me one!

Nico: Here, have a freaking holiday cookie!

Me: Thank you.

Nico: What's the next question?

Me: What can you hear right now?

Nico: That's a weird question. But anyways, I hear your brother playing X-box 360.

Me: He loves it.

Nico: I could tell.

Me: Okay, one last question. How bad was this interview?

Nico: Well, it was your first one, but it still wasn't the best one.

Me: I know. :P Oh yeah, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! :D

**A/N: End of random story/interview. :P I'll do Thalia next and then you guys get to choose after that. If you have requests for questions send me a message. Oh, I'm trying to update my stories and write new ones! I promise!**


End file.
